Cherimon: Being Sick Isn't Always So Bad
by peachieO
Summary: Charlie has the flu, and Alex takes care of him!  Fluffy fluff, and a little bit of whump
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I caught a cold a couple days ago, and decided to write a little cherimon  
>Please Review!<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie stumbled in his front door, and collapsed on the couch, his head swam with heat and he desperately tried to claw his tee shirt off only to wrap a blanket around himself to stay off the shivers. His head pounded with pain, like a thousand glass spheres knocking around inside his head, one shattering and sending a thousand shards of glass into his skull with each of the one hundred and twenty five beats his racing heart hammered out in a single minute.<p>

Somewhere in the back of him mind he was vaguely aware if he made it upstairs there was a cozy bed, and a bottle of fever reducers, but the act of thinking had him doubled over with his head in his hands.

Three eternities later Alex wandered downstairs "Hey, Charlie...". He faded out at the sight of his best friend hunched over in pain. He quietly walked over and placed his palm on Charlie's forehead, quickly pulling it back. Charlie made something between a half hearted groan and a moan as Alex pulled his cool hand away. "God, Charlie, you're burning up!"

Alex ran up the stairs, retuning with nyquil, and a thermometer. He opened the plastic box and handed the thermometer to Charlie.

"Three minutes" he reminded him as he put it in his mouth. Charlie barely nodded as he moved to lay down.

Alex opened the freezer, grabbed an ice pack, and poured a glass of water. He handed the ice pack to Charlie and took the thermometer.

"Ohhh nice" Charlie mumbled as Alex scrutinized the thermometer.

"One oh two point, uh, eight. Holy Crap!". He popped open the nyquil, and pulled out two of the pills, handing them to Charlie with the water. Charlie put the pills in his mouth, but starred at the glass like Alex had filled it with slime. "Drink" he said softly. Charlie obliged and chugged it with a grimace. "Take it easy" said Alex, running is hand fondly through Charlie's hair. "Have you eaten today?" Charlie cleared his throat

"Uh, no. I wasn't feeling well" Alex ruffled his hair again before standing up

"I'll make you some soup" he said, heading towards the pantry. He pulled out the butternut squash soup, and put it on to heat. He glanced back at the boy on the couch and smiled. Now that he'd taken medicine Alex felt a bit of his worry subside, and as sorry as he was for his sickness, Alex couldn't help but notice how cute Charlie looked. His face was flushed, and his eyes had the sleepy look of someone who just woke up.

Alex poured the soup in a bowl and brought it to the couch. He set it on the table, handing the spoon to Charlie. Charlie reached for the bowl, and Alex stood there to make sure he ate it all

"you're gonna need energy to get better Charlieberg". Charlie grumbled about Alex not being his mother, but the older boy didn't miss the the slight smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth at the mention of his nickname. Once the soup was gone, Alex cleared away the dishes, and tidied up the kitchen before hearing towards the stairs.

"Get some rest, Charlie" he called over his shoulder. Charlie twisted around in his makeshift bed to face him.

"Could you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep I mean" Alex blushed at Charlie's bashful face, and started back to the couch. He swung Charlie's legs up so he was half propped up in a reclining position. He then clambered onto the couch next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Charlie closed his eyes and snuggled his head into Alex's neck, while Alex allowed himself to relax as he inhaled Charlie's scent.

It wasn't long before the nyquil kicked in, and Charlie was fast asleep, still cuddling with Alex. Alex carefully slipped his arm loose, and allowed Charlie's head to sink into the cushion behind him, before slowly standing up. He pulled the slipping blanket back over Charlie's exposed torso, and leant down to kiss the top of the sleeping boy's head.

"Feel better soon" he whispered before heading up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Half past three Alex had given up on sleep, and walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As he stood spreading peanut butter on bread he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He tried to shake the feeling, but eventually just turned around to find that, in fact, someone was watching him. Charlie was crouched just over the back of the couch, watching Alex like an owl.<p>

"You alright Charlie? Can I get you anything? Cup of tea maybe? Best stay hydrated". Charlie abruptly stood up, the blanket falling away, leaving his upper body naked. Alex let his eyes linger for an extra few seconds as Charlie half fell off the couch. Alex cursed under his breath as he ran to help him. He extended his arm, and Charlie took it, pulling himself up. He paused, still holding Alex's hand captive, before pressing his body against the shorter boy.

Alex's mind went blank as he felt Charlie hug his body against him, foreheads meeting. Charlie grabbed both Alex's hands and held then to his face.

"Your skin feels so nice..." he half whispered. Alex tried to pull away, but Charlie held him close. "No, stay. It's too hot, way too hot". Alex pulled back harder this time, but still careful that Charlie didn't fall over.

"Charlie, I think your fever's gotten worse. Let me get you an ice pack" he said, worry creeping into his voice.

"More like an ice bath" said Charlie, slumping over. Alex grabbed a kitchen towel and the whole ice tray. He folded the ice into the towel and held it to Charlie's head.

"Alex..." he half whispered "you know you're beautiful, right?" Alex blushed

"That's just the fever talking, love". Charlie looked up to meet his eyes

"No, really you are. Just never knew how to say so" Alex smiled, and pulled Charlie into his arms.

"Get to bed, you"

"Will you stay with me this time?" asked Charlie softly. Alex hugged him tighter

"Of course, but I think this couch is a bit small for the two of us. Let's head up". Charlie nodded, and allowed Alex to slip his hand around his waist. Slowly they made their ascent with Charlie braced on both Alex, and the railing. Seeing no sense in walking farther, Alex led them to his room where Charlie happily crashed on the bed. Alex pulled the covers around him before crawling in next to him. He wrapped his arms around Charlie, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Charlieberg" he whispered. Charlie hummed contentedly, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>seriously, review. It makes my life that much better every time I open up my e-mail, and see a review alert. No sarcasm, I promise<br>Love you!


	2. The Rather Unexpected Chapter 2

Okay So I really wasn't planning on continuing this, but people asked me to, so I figured why not. (that's also why it's so short)

Sorry for all the confusing "he"s and "his"s. Pronouns are the bane of my existence.  
>Actually must of English spelling and grammar is, so I apologize for that too.<p>

Last quick thing I am going to do a sequel to the one about skinny jeans. Wasn't planning on that either, much like this one it was written as a one-shot, but enough people *cough* demanded *cough* requested a sequel to that as well so it will happen some day, just not today.

* * *

><p>When Alex awoke the bed next to him was empty and barely warm. He threw back the covers and opened to door to his bedroom. The door to the bathroom was cracked open and through it came the sound of running shower. Alex held the door with one hand and knocked loudly with the other.<br>"Hey, Charlie, you okay?" he half shouted over the noise. The dull thunk of something hitting the floor was the only response. He pushed open the door and ran to the shower.

In the corner sat Charlie, still wearing his jeans. He looked up at Alex and shrugged.  
>"I got hot so I went to take a cool shower, but I was tired so I sat down. Then when I tried to get back up to turn off the water I slipped and fell"<p>

Alex couldn't help but help but laugh in both relief and at the silliness of the situation. He extended his arm to the sitting boy. Charlie's arm rasped his, and he helped to pull him up. He slipped on the wet floor and set his head on Alex's chest to balance.

Alex's heart picked up, and he was sure Charlie noticed. Sure enough he could hear the smile in Charlie's voice as he said "Though overall I feel a lot better. Just tired really." Alex pulled Charlie's head off his chest and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I think your fever broke". Charlie grinned.  
>"Oh good. Now I won't get you sick." Alex barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Charlie pressed his lips to Alex's . Just before Alex could lean in he pulled back just as quickly.<br>"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me

* * *

><p>So that's that, and frankly I know it's kinda crap<p> 


End file.
